the_night_class_purebloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Kuran
' 'Akira is the main character of the Triple Crossover Series, The Night Class/ Ouran Academy/ S Class Pureblood. She is one of the only remaining Heir's to the Kuran and the Hio Clan's. Being the next Heir to the Kuran Clan after Kaname and being the next Heir to the Hio Clan. She is also the Class President of the First Night Class run by Kaname Kuran, and the Dorm President of the Second Night Class established by Yuki Kuran. ' Personality '''Akira is a rather arrogant person. She is usually quiet and cold towards other Vampire's but tends to be very enthusiastic and happy around humans. She tends to be very arrogant towards other vampires, or people she deems as a threat to her relationship with someone that she cares about. Such as when she told Yuki that she didnt like her strait to her face. Akira's personality is a split one. In two different ways. She acts differently towards humans than she does towards vampires but also has two different sides of her. One side is herself, Akira Kuran, the daughter of Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio, the other side being the Ancestor of the Hio Clan, Aoi Hio, the first Lover of Kaname Kuran. ' Personal Information Relatives: '''Aoi Hio (Decendant) Rido Kuran (Father/ Decendant- Deceased) Shizuka Hio (Mother/ Decendant - Deceased) Rokuro Kuran (Twin Brother/ Decendant/ Husband/ Lover) 1 Senri Shiki (Half Brother/ Fiance/ Decendant/ Husband/ Lover) 2 ' 'Kaname Kuran (Cousin/ Ancestor/ Lover/ Decendant/ Husband) Yuuki Kuran (Cousin/ Decendant) Haruka Kuran (Uncle/ Decendant - Deceased) Juri Kuran (Aunt / Decendant- Deceased) Maria Kurenai (Distant Relative/ Decendant) Roku Shoto (Distant Relative/ Decendant/ Husband/ Lover) 3 Isaya Shoto (Distant Relative/ Decendant) ' 'Midori Shiki (Step Mother) Takuma Ichijou (Husband/ Lover) 4 Asato Ichijou (Grandfather in-law- Deceased) {4} Hanabusa Aido (Husband/ Lover/ Cousin In-Law) 5 Tsukiko Aido (Sister in-law) {5} Akatsuki Kain (Husband/ Lover/ Cousin In- Law) 6 Ruka Souen (Cousin In-Law) {7} Kyoya Ootori (Husband/ Lover) 8 Fuyumi Ootori (Sister in-law) {8} Akito Ootori (Brother in-law) {8} Yuiichi Ootori (Brother in-law) {8} Naoya Ootori (Brother in-law) {8} (Husband/Lover) 23 Tamaki Suoh (Husband/ Lover) 9 Hikaru Hittachin (Husband/ Lover/ Brother in-law) 10 ''' '''Kaoru Hittachin (Husband/ Lover/ Brother in-law) 11 Ren Jinguji (Husband/ Lover) 12 Seiichiro Jinguji {12} Renge Jinguji (Mother in-law) {12} Masato Hijirikawa (Husband/ Lover) 13 ' 'Mai Hijirikawa (Sister in-law) {13} Ranmaru Kurosaki (Husband/ Lover) 14 Tokiya Ichinose (Husband/ Lover) 15 Otoya Ittoki (Husband/ Lover/ Half Brother in-law) 16 Shining Saotome (Father in-law) {16} Cecil Aijima (Husband/ Lover/ Half Brother in-law) 17 Syo Kurusu (Husband/ Lover) 18 Kaoru Kurusu (Brother in-law) {18} Natsuki Shinomiya (Husband/ Lover) 19 Camus (Husband/ Lover) [20] Alexander (Brother in-law) {20} Ai Mikaze (Husband/ Lover) 21 Reiji Kotobuki (Husband/ Lover) 22 History Akira was born frail and sickly. Due to this she was issolated from all other vampires but her father until she was three years old. In order to try and steal Yuki from Juri and Haruka he leaves Akira and her twin brother Rokuro alone and they are soon found by Haruka. Haruka sacrifices Akira to the ancestor of the Hio Clan, Aoi Hio in order to get revenge against his brother for sacrificing his son to Kaname (the ancestor). Haruka and Juri then take in Akira and Rokuro. ' '''After they die Rokuro dissapears and Akira is taken by a group of Level C's in the hopes that they can keep her there in order to drink her blood and strengthen themselves so that they can take on the Senate. After being held captive for 5 years Akira manages to break out and ends up passing out in the street where she is found by a young human boy named Ren Jinguji, and his mother Renge. After living with Ren and his family for a year Kaname finally finds her and brings her to the Ichijou Family Estate to live with himself and Takuma. ' '''Kaname takes her with him to visit Yuuki. Akira spends the whole visit clinging to Kaname's side and insulting Yuuki. This leads Kaname to slap her when they return home to the Ichijou Estate. After that Kaname would visit Yuuki without telling Akira. Akira and Takuma are shown staying up waiting for Kaname to get home from one of his secret visits. But by the time Kaname gets back they are both already asleep and he carries Akira away to her room. After a while Akira figured it out and insisted that Kaname bring him with her. Akira and Kaname go to visit Yuuki and Zero attacks Kaname making Akira angry towards the young Vampire Hunter. She brags about how she is the daughter of Shizuka Hio who killed Zero's family leading him to try and punch her. Kaname defends her then scolds her for being arrogant and rude and orders to apologize. ' '''Akira is later seen running from her and Kaname's shared room after seeing him feasting on Ruka's blood when they first entered Cross Academy. ' Plot 'Chapter 1-' 'Akira is first seen running through the halls looking for her twin brother Rokuro. She turns the corner and runs into Asato Ichijou. After apologizing she sees her father standing in front of his office and Rido then allows her to see her brother. When she sees Rokuro he seems conflicted. Rido then takes the two young children to bed. He sits with Akira and tells her the story of the Pureblood Princess Aoi Hio. After that Rokuro sneeks in and asks if he could stay in Akira's room for the Night. ' 'After that Akira is seen running away from Level E and Level C within a town. She is then captured and taken by the Level C so that they can drain her blood. After drinking her blood for the first time the Level C leave a Vampire Hunter girl named Ai Kurekaze in there for Akira to kill but she refuses to. Akira and Ai seem to get along until they introduce themselves and the moment that Akira says that she is a Kuran Ai starts getting mad at her. ' 'Akira is held captive for 5 Years before she escapes. She is then found by a young Ren Jinguji and his mother Renge. After spending one year living with Ren and his family in which time she grew close to Masato Hijirikawa, Ranmaru Kurosaki, and Kyoya Ootori- Her cousin Kaname finally comes to get her. ' 'Chapter 2-' '''After that Akira goes with Kaname to visit Yuki and during that time Kaname begins to go and visit Yuki without telling Akira. Akira then attends a Vampire Soiree with Kaname where she meets Roku Shoto, a secluded 17 year old pureblood from the Shoto Clan. After speaking with Roku for a while then defeating the Level C who attack in order to steal Akira (with some help from Senri) she tells Roku to consider coming to Cross Academy. Roku then shows up at Cross Academy a week later. He grows close to Akira and becomes like a body guard. Akira, Kaname and all the others then head to Cross Academy. ' '''Season 1-' 'Akira is first seen in Season 1 exiting the gates with Kaname close beside her. She gets very into the mood of things during the switch over and is seen blowing kisses to boys in the crowd. She then becomes very serious when she sees Kaname talking to Yuki. Senri comments telling her not to be so glum because she would get frown lines. She then thanks him for snapping her out of her little daze of frustration. They then head to the classroom. ' 'During class Akira warns Senri after he says that Yuuki looks quiet yummy. She then throws a note book at Hanabusa's head because he was getting mad at Ruka. He then asks her angrily if she wishes to die too and Akira asks if he wishes to try it. Kaname then comments that the clouds would soon obscure the moon. ' 'She is then seen walking back to the Dormitory with Takuma, Kaname and Roku. Akira becomes upset after Kaname starts commenting on Yuuki. This makes Takuma feel bad for Akira because he knows that she just wants Kaname to accept her. ' 'Akira and Kaname are then seen in their room together. Akira asks Kaname why he insists on torturing her and Kaname asks what she means. She then explains that Kaname said that she belonged to him and yet he only seemed interested in Yuuki. She then also talks about how Kaname has been refusing to drink her blood. Kaname then mockingly tells her that he thought she hated vampires and asks why she want his compassion. Akira tells him not to joke around and Kaname says that he needs to know whether Akira wants to drag him down or pull him up from the depths of hell. ' 'Akira then has a difficult time sleeping and goes with Senri to his room. They see Takuma spread out across his bed sideways and talk about his artistic sleeping abilities. Akira and Senri then both lay down and both easily fall asleep together. ' 'The next day Akira is seen sitting with Kaname doodling in her sketch book then is later seen going with Kaname to stop Hanabusa and Akatsuki from starting trouble. Akira and Kaname then escort the two cousins to the Headmaster. ' '''The next morning Akira walks with Kaname back to go to their room when they hear Hanabusa remark on how good Yuki's blood tasted. This irritates Kaname and he slaps the blonde. The two upstairs to their shared room and Akira ponders on wether she wants to drag Kaname down or pull him up. Akira is later seen making chocolate's the Night before St. Xocolatl's Day. She hands out her chocolate's the next morning and explains that the only poisonous one is Hanabusa's. She gives one to Kaname and Hanabusa gasps when he sees Akira smile. She then goes out with everyone else and ends up collecting a large pile of chocolate. ' '''She later confronts Zero with everyone else. After Yuuki shows up she heads back to class with everyone else. After class she returns to the Dormitory with Kaname. Kaname pulls her with him into the room then closes and locks the door. He pulls her over to the couch then forces her down onto it holding her hands above her head. After a minute she asks if he is really going to do this to her and Kaname answers no. He then releases her and sits up. Akira sits beside him. He apologizes for frightning her and they forgive each other. ' 'Akira is seen in Chapter 5, The Fang of Repentance getting upset about being woken up early for Dorm Inspections. She later follows Kaname into town when he follows Yuki who followed Zero. She climbs to the top of the Clock Tower where Kaname and Yuki are but leaves after Kaname says that the Level E had hurt someone very dear to him and she begins to wonder if she is dear to him or not. She returns to Cross Academy then locks herself in her room. Senri manages to get Akira to let him in. Akira and Senri talk a little then Akira drinks Senri's blood. Slightly after that Kaname returns then asks Senri if him and Akira can speak alone. He asks why Akira drank Senri's blood and she asks what it matters. Kaname then forces her down against the bed. He then tells her that she only has the right to drink his blood and that her blood belonged to him. He then drains Akira of most of her blood so much so to the point that she can barely even stand the next day. Later at night Kaname gives Akira his blood. The next morning Akira wakes up when she realized that Kaname isnt with her. She leaves the room and sees him at the bottom of the stairs with Yuki and Hanabusa. She continues to listen in on him as he moves towards the kitchen. He then admits that Yuuki is the only thing he truly cares for. This upsets Akira and she goes into Senri and Takuma's room. After spending a few days with Senri and Takuma her and Kaname make up after Takuma's birthday and make love. ' 'After that Akira and Kaname are far closer than they were before and Akira begins to cling to Kaname more than before. ' '''It is not long after that, Ichio shows up and both Akira and Kaname greet him. . Links #'Exclusive to the ending; The Only Ootori For Me' # Category:Purebloods Category:Kuran Family Category:Hio Family